Harbinger
' Harbinger' is one of the many followers of The Unborn and is by far the most fanatical of them all - unlike many of The Unborn's followers he is completely and utterly devoted to his dark lord and holds The Unborn in unparallelled reverence: as a reward for his services to The Unborn the Harbinger has been bestowed knowledge about the location of the monolith that houses The Unborn's true power and has become one of the few beings alive to gaze upon it without going mad. Harbinger has also been mutated by black magic into a monstrous sin against nature and takes pride in his appearance - seeing it as another gift from his undying master. Origin Born in 1860 the child that would become Harbinger was a loner by nature and frequently teased by his peers for his inability to fit in with normal society - he hated them for it and when he grew up he started to dabble in black magic as a means of relieving his anger, it was during his many experiments in the occult that he came across knowledge of The Unborn and became unhinged - convinced that The Unborn was a god he devoted himself to serving it and became a recluse, studying day and night in forbidden magic in an attempt to please his new "master". Years of practicing in magic mutated Harbinger into a hideous monster yet he took it as a sign he was being accepted by his unseen lord and began to descend even further into insanity and in the dark of a winter's night he was visited by an agent of The Unborn and brought to a secluded island where he gazed upon the monolith that contained its true power, kneeling before his dark master he pledged undying devotion to it and was rewarded by the entity by having the knowledge of the location forevermore etched into his mind so that when the time was right he could return to the island. Leaving the island once again Harbinger began to make haste in his efforts to further the goals of The Unborn and became known as a local bogeyman amongst the homeless of the city as he stalked the underground performing many sick and twisted rituals to try and bring about a new age of darkness into the world: his schemes would eventually bring him into confrontation with the Golden Child and the two fought several times, other individuals Harbinger has faced in his many schemes have been Freedom-Striker and Liberator. In at least one alternate future Harbinger succeeds in killing Freedom-Striker, leaving Liberator to raise their daughter (named Riot) amidst an apocalyptic war being unleashed when the forces of The Unborn unleash hell in a future known as Reality Unborn. Powers Harbinger has two sets of arms and can extend them up to 15ft in any direction, his feet are prehensile and equipped with sharp claws and he has a poisoned-stinger that can paralyse his victims in minutes - he also immortal and can't die of age or conventional injury and is immune to all magic save for magic that is derived from the divine (such as Holy Magic) - in addition to all this his physical traits are all greatly enhanced due to his dedication to the black arts and his blood is highly acidic . Finally Harbinger has knowledge of the whereabouts of the monolith that contains The Unborn's true power and can sense it over vast distances. *Extra Appendages (the trait of having more appendages than normal for one's species) *Elasticity (the ability to stretch one's body much like rubber) *Prehensile Adaptations (the trait of having prehensile appendages when it is not natural for one's species) *Claws (the trait of having sharp claws when it is not natural for one's species) *Poisoned Stinger (the trait of having a poisoned stinger (like a scorpion or wasp) when it is not natural for one's species) *Immortality (the general inability to die of natural causes) *Mystic Immunity (the inability to be harmed by mystical phenomena) *Enhanced Physiology (the trait of having a much more developed phsyiology than normal for one's species) *Acidic Blood (the trait of having extremely acidic blood, which may damage others yet does little to no harm to the user) *Tracking Sense (the ability to track certain objects/people via a "sixth sense") Category:Major Antagonists Category:Enforcers Category:Destroyers Category:Mutates Category:Monsters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Inferno-Pendragon